Ruinous Despoiler Galtier
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860428 |no = 8237 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 29 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 45, 51, 54, 57, 60, 84, 96, 108, 120, 126, 132, 138 |normal_distribute = 16, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 25, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 37, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 76, 88, 100, 109, 115, 121, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139 |bb_distribute = 13, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7, 17, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 37, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 76, 88, 100, 109, 115, 121, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 15, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 31, 37, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 76, 88, 100, 109, 115, 121, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 15, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 37, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 31, 37, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |ubb2_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = The knight once known as Galtier gave in to his greed for the power and riches that would be bestowed upon the one who would become the hero of the kingdom. His greed would lead to his eventual downfall, as the spirit of the demon wolf Galtier supposedly slew lived on within it's fangs. Once the tainted scythe was forged, the demon was finally able to take over the darkness within Galtier's own soul. Turning his blade upon the people he once swore to protect, Galtier thus began his descent into madness and chaos. Were it not for the power of the ancient wisp Jack and the young girl who prevented the fallen knight's reign of terror, the man once known as Galtier would have become a living husk for the demon that consumed him from within. No longer would the onion knight fight in the name of his kingdom. The demon that was once known as Galtier would eventually bring about the downfall of the kingdom, pillaging the lands to feed his greed. The fact that the despoiler continued to live would inadvertently twist the fate of yet another innocent life. The girl who would become the guardian of the woods would fall into darkness herself, becoming yet another powerful being of darkness. These two beings of immense power then would have inevitably met, and the aftermath of their encounter would have no doubt become a nightmare for generations to come. |summon = I...am a hero... The one...and only...savior! Honor me...worship me... Fear me... |fusion = What is mine...is mine... What is yours...will be mine... That is...only inevitable... |evolution = For the sacrifices...I've made... For all I've done...for the people... I will claim...my dues... | hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 2222 |def_base = 1984 |rec_base = 1715 | hp_lord = 8150 |atk_lord = 3175 |def_lord = 2835 |rec_lord = 2450 | hp_anima = 9267 |rec_anima = 2152 |atk_breaker = 3473 |def_breaker = 2537 |def_guardian = 3133 |rec_guardian = 2301 |def_oracle = 2686 |rec_oracle = 2897 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = March of the Wild Hunt |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50%, probable damage reduction to 1, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain 25% boost to all parameters of Dark types & 20% damage reduction from Dark, Light types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 80% parameter boost, 15% chance to reduce damage, 20% KO resistance, 60% ABP & 35% CBP |bb = Black Harvest |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 5% chance to deal 5% max HP damage, fills 10 BC, 70% Atk to Def, 150% self parameter boost & 15% KO resistance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Black Onslaught |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & activates Dark barrier |sbbnote = 10% chance to deal 5% max HP damage, fills 12 BC, 70% Def to Atk, 10% OD fill & 3500 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 21 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbmultiplier2 = 1100 |sbbdc2 = 21 |sbb2_guildraid = true |ubb = Call of the Stygian Legion |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (with additional 5% damage of foes' max HP), high probability of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction for 2 turns & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 100% chance to deal 5% max HP damage, 80% chance to revive, 250% Def to Atk, 100% damage mitigation & activates 30,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 27 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 27 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1100 |ubb2_guildraid = true |es = Mantle of Chaos |esitem = |esdescription = Probable damage reduction to 1, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn, boosts Dark elemental damage for all allies & adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked effect to BB/SBB Adds powerful Dark attack on Light, Dark types to SBB/UBB in Guild Raid |esnote = 20% chance to reduce damage, fills 6 BC, 25% elemental damage, fills 4-7 BC when hit & adds 1100% Dark attack |evofrom = 860427 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = 50% boost to Def |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost by 10% |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |omniskill3_2_note = To self |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds huge Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_3_note = 190% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge Atk boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 190% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge Def boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_5_note = 180% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds huge Def boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 180% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_7_note = 20% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def effect |omniskill3_8_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |omniskill3_9_sp = 15 |omniskill3_9_desc = Enhances BB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill3_9_note = +10% boost, 80% boost total |notes = *Prior to Oct 23, 2017, Galtier had the following kit: **Cost: 48 **LS: 40% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk and Def 50% when BB gauge is over 50%, probable 15% damage reduction to 1 & probable 20% resistance against 1 KO attack **ES: Probable 10% damage reduction to 1 & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn BC **BB: 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP chance), greatly boosts BB gauge BC, greatly boosts Def 70% relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec 150% for 3 turns & slight probable 10% resistance against 1 KO attack **SBB: 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (or 5% damage of foes' max HP chance), hugely boosts BB gauge BC, greatly boosts Atk 70% relative to Def for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge 10% & activates Dark barrier HP **UBB: 27 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (with additional 5% damage of foes' max HP chance), high probability 70% of raising allies from KO, enormously boosts Atk 250% relative to Def for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction 100% for 2 turns & activates Dark barrier HP **SP ***20 - 30% boost to max HP ***20 - Negates elemental damage ***30 - 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types ***20 - Adds considerable Atk boost 160% for 3 turns effect to BB ***20 - Adds considerable Atk boost 160% for 3 turns effect to SBB ***20 - Adds considerable Def boost 160% for 3 turns effect to BB ***20 - Adds considerable Def boost 160% for 3 turns effect to SBB ***30 - Enhances SBB's huge boost to Atk relative to Def +10% effect ***20 - Enhances BB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk +10% effect |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Galtier2 }}